The present invention is a Student Traveling Kit which allows a student on a trip to do their homework, play games, have snacks and keep neat. The kit comprises a carrying case with compartments for student necessities and a desk top. The carrying case must be sturdy and of a size to provide for a number of compartments and to provide a desk for the student.
When I went to Italy, I took my backpack. I put my homework, games, snacks and my personal items such as my brush, toothbrush and toothpaste in my backpack. I found out that it was hard to find and keep track of all my things. This gave me the idea to make a Student Traveling Kit. I wanted everything to have its own special place. I also wanted a desk top for doing my homework because the tray tables on the airplane were too high for me to work comfortably. I also needed a place to work in the hotel.
My invention is a Student Traveling Kit comprising a sturdy carrying case having a first top compartment divided into two sections for homework and notebooks and a second bottom compartment divided into six sections for storing games, snacks, personal items and crayons and markers; a lightweight, washable plastic desk top attached to the carrying case with a duct tape hinge so that the desk top can be moved up or down and which when the desk top is in the down position covers the second compartment to make a working desk top; a handle attached to the outside of the carrying case for carrying the student traveling kit; and decorations on the outside of the carrying case to make the student traveling kit easy for the student to identify.